


The Queens of Stormholt Part 10 Chapter 20: I Will

by KennaxVal



Category: The Crown & the Flame (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 23:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	The Queens of Stormholt Part 10 Chapter 20: I Will

Darkness. Eerie darkness surrounds her, as well as a powerful wind, colder than the iciest winters in the world. For Val Greaves, the temptation to sink into despair is palpable.

Not knowing what to do, she sits in this cavernous realm, her mind, and body in agony. Thoughts of failure flood her mind, she feels that she let down; everyone she cares about, especially…

“Kenna?” she calls out, remembering the one person she loves more than life itself. Summoning all her courage, she stands up, determined to find her beloved wife. 

Time and space behave strangely here as her movements appear not to correspond to her intentions and years seem to pass, but she doesn’t feel herself age. 

For an unknown amount of time, she accustoms herself to her surroundings and moves forward seeking Kenna with every fiber of her being. 

She doesn’t know how long ago her journey started, but she refuses to give up, willing to spend eternity searching because that’s what Kenna is worth to her.

‘Will I find her?’ She thinks to herself, ‘this dark, hellhole seems designed to keep us separated. But it doesn’t matter. My love for Kenna is eternal. Will I find her? I will.’ 

Eventually, she hears a faint call, “Val?” It’s very soft, almost imperceptible, but Val moves in the direction of Kenna’s voice, continuously calling out to the Warrior Queen. With each step, Val can feel Kenna getting closer until they’re finally together again.

But, to their great sorrow, they’re unable to touch each other, their skin like magnets repelling one another. Val shakes her head in fierce determination, rushes to Kenna and grabs her in an embrace.

“Oh Val,” Kenna says with a sob, “I missed you so much, I didn’t think I would make it. But now, even together, we can’t see or touch each other.”

“Not skin to skin, but at least our clothes can touch,” she says trying to offer Kenna hope, “and at least we can talk to each other. Kenna, this may not be ideal for either of us, but if there’s no way out and this is what it takes for me to be with you, then this is the only place in the world I could ever be happy.”

She may not be able to see Kenna, but she can hear her wife’s staggered breath and feels the pounding heartbeat. 

“Having said that, I know it may be impossible,” she tells Kenna, “but I think we need to try at least to get out of here. All those people depend on us; they especially need you.“

"Val, that’s not true.”

“But it is,” Val asserts, “think about all the people we’ve known who made the ultimate sacrifice for you. Gabriel, Leon, Raydan, Jackson, Aurynn, Rowan and your mother; they all believed in fighting for what’s right. They also believed in you; and so do I.”

Her words stir Kenna, and they help each other up; determined to get out of this dark place or spend eternity trying.

“And if we don’t get out?” Kenna asks.

“Then our love will keep us going,” Val confidently responds.

“You’re right. We have to try,” Kenna says, linking arms with the Mercenary, “I love you, Val.”

“I love you too, Kenna. Even after all these years, you make me feel drunk in the brain, in my heart. But for now, are you ready to serve up some justice to Azura?”

Kenna nods, and they move forward, promising always to stick together, never giving in to tribulation. They move, move, move never stopping never letting grim thoughts enter their minds, and their love carries them to a ray of light. They look at each other for the first time in a seeming eternity and continue onward, ready to finish the war, once and for all.


End file.
